darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Collins
:This is about Roger Collins of the main time frame. For his parallel time equivalent, see Roger Collins (PT). Roger Collins (born on 14 September 1925 (267)) was the brother of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. At the start of the series, he was married to Laura Collins, who was also his paternal grandmother. Roger lived at Collinwood with his sister, his niece Carolyn and his son David. Childhood Roger was the son of Jamison Collins (643). He was a happy child (46). While growing up at Collinwood, he used to bring a picnic lunch out to Widows' Hill and dream for hours (2). Roger loved the Rover Boys adventure books (6). Inheritance Roger's father died in the mid-1940s and he and Elizabeth received an equal share of the inheritance (17, 41). Roger quickly spent the entirety of his inheritance, having fun with the money, and put his shares in the family business up for public auction. Elizabeth was forced to use some of her remaining inheritance to buy up the shares herself in order to keep it in the family (41). Manslaughter trial Roger was once good friends with Burke Devlin (7). One day in 1957, Roger was driving with Burke Devlin and Laura in a car that hit and killed a man (7, 43,). Roger testified in court that Burke was driving the car and the jury convicted Burke of manslaughter, sending him to prison for five years (13, 17, 61). Burke immediately lost his cool and began threatening to kill Roger. He swore he'd come back to Collinsport and take everything the Collins' owned (21, 24). Sam Evans was somehow involved in the incident, but only he and Roger knew what had really happened (22). In order to keep Sam quiet, Roger paid him $15,000 under the pretense of buying some paintings (19, 39). The day after Burke's trial, Roger married Laura, whom Burke had been seeing, and the two immediately moved to Augusta. Roger promised Elizabeth never to return to Collinwood and, in exchange, she sent him money every month. (10, 13, 32). Laura and David Roger's marriage was not a happy one and they often fought about Burke. Their son David was born in 1958, nearly eight months into their marriage and Roger hated the boy, constantly wanting to send him away to boarding school or an institution. Roger also always wondered if David was actually Burke's son (2, 10, 32). Laura often expressed that she wanted Roger to leave them (10). Laura eventually fell ill and was committed to a hospital (6, 31). Return to Collinsport Some time after Laura became unwell, Roger returned with David to Collinsport in 1966 much to his sister's dismay and they stayed at Collinwood (10). Roger began working at the office of the cannery (41). When Burke Devlin returned to town a month or two later, Roger feared he'd come back to destroy or kill him (4, 13, 32). Burke came up to Collinwood on his second night in town, having been brought there by Carolyn (10). Burke insisted that he only came back to town for a few days and held no grudge against Roger or his family. Before leaving, Burke asked Roger to meet him at the Blue Whale later to discuss a business deal (13). Having earlier had the bleeder valve removed from the brake cylinder by David, Roger's car crashed on its way down the hill from Collinwood. Roger suffered minor injuries including a bruised and sprained left arm and a cut on his forehead that required a few stitches (16, 17). Naturally, Roger assumed that Burke caused the crash and tried vehemently to convince Sheriff Carter of this (23). Eventually, Roger learned that it was in fact David who had removed the valve, and only after much convincing by Elizabeth did he allow David to remain at Collinwood (31, 32). Victoria Winters Victoria was an orphan hired by Elizabeth to tutor David when he and Roger returned to Collinwood. Roger felt her presence was unnecessary, but Elizabeth had an ulterior motive and insisted (1, 6). Elizabeth even went so far as to force Roger into telling Vicki that she'd been recommended to Roger by someone involved with the Hammond Foundling Home (25). Cassandra Collins Roger became fascinated by a portrait of an unknown woman from the late 18th century (463) who turned out to be Angelique Collins. Soon after, Roger went away for a day or two and returned with his new wife, Cassandra Collins who was actually Angelique in disguise (473). He and Cassandra were introduced to each other by Professor Stokes. Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins recognized her, but Victoria was still trying to figure out how to explain her time-travel to 1795/1796 and Barnabas could not admit he recognized his wife without admitting he had lived in the 18th century. Elizabeth took an instant dislike to Cassandra and demanded the marriage be annulled (473) and went to Cassandra and begged her to leave on her own (474). Elizabeth caught Cassandra hypnotizing Tony Peterson and mistook it for a romantic liaison, and when she told Roger, Cassandra put a curse on Elizabeth that she would think of nothing but her own death (513), which later became a fear of being buried alive (576). David did not care for his new step-mother but it was not until his part in the dream curse (497-498) that David become truly afraid of her. Angelique was able to manipulate Roger only so far, and as her powers began to fade, so did her influence over Roger who realized he had no idea why he married her (545). When Cassandra "left" Collinwood (547) Roger decided it was for the best, and although he did not want a reconciliation, decided not to pursue a divorce. He even went so far as to help her brother, Nicholas Blair find a place to live on the estate (549) in the House by the sea. Leviathans Roger did not become a member of the Leviathan cult. Jeb Hawkes was determined to destroy him rather than converting him, but Barnabas warned him of the trouble and tried to keep him out of Collinwood as much as possible. Roger was victimized by vampire Megan Todd briefly before she was destroyed. Parallel Time Although he did not travel to Parallel Time, Roger did see his PT equivalent in the abandoned room in the East wing parlor. The Destruction of Collinwood Roger was out of town on business during the time Collinwood would face a great disaster and was missing in 1995. When Barnabas, Dr. Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes changed history in 1840, the events of 1995 would never happen. Roger was going to give a speech at a new Historical Center. ﻿ Life Roger enjoyed drinking brandy (4), and he occasionally wore glasses (2). In 1967, he drove a convertible car (19). Roger was always especially close with his niece, Carolyn. His petname for her was "Kitten" (4). For her sixteenth birthday, he bought her a birthstone ring (38, 40). Carolyn told him she considered him more of a father than her own ever was. Roger's relationship with his son, David Collins, was strained for several years, owing to David's loyalty to his mother and Roger's suspicions about David's true paternity. After Laura's death, the two eventually became very close. Later Life Roger and Elizabeth prefered to live in Paris in their later years, returning very infrequently. (This decision was made by the Big Finish Production team to accomodate the deaths of actors Louis Edmonds and Joan Bennett). Roger did not attend the wedding of his son to Amy Jennings, owing that he believed it was too sudden of a romance, and he did not wish for his son to have as unhappy a marriage as he did. (Bloodline) Appearances 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 18, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26, 28, 30, 31, 32, 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 45, 46, 47, 50, 51, 54, 55, 56, 59, 62, 65, 66, 68, 71, 74, 75, 76, 78, 80, 82, 83, 86, 87, 88, 89, 93, 95, 96, 97, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 112, 114, 119, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 132, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 146, 147, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 156, 157, 158, 160, 161, 163, 165, 167, 169, 170, 171, 178, 182, 183, 187, 188, 192, 193, 194, 196, 197, 198, 200, 201, 204, 214, 218, 219, 228, 240, 241, 242, 246, 249, 252, 264, 268, 270, 271, 272, 273, 277, 280, 281, 313, 316, 330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 337, 339, 351, 354, 357, 362, 365, 461, 464, 467, 470, 472, 473, 474, 489, 495, 496, 510, 519, 520, 521, 522, 525, 526, 545, 546, 547, 548, 549, 568, 569, 571, 576, 578, 585, 589, 603, 614, 617, 618, 625, 626, 643, 644, 646, 647, 650, 686, 694, 697, 767, 839, 901, 908, 913/914, 925, 936, 958, 960, 964, 970, 971, 975, 976, 977, 979 Collins, Roger Collins, Roger